


A Better Life

by Harryswife81



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 18:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harryswife81/pseuds/Harryswife81
Summary: Jasmine is a 23 year old who lives by herself in Woodlace New York.  One day they get a new president in her town who is mean and strick.  If you dis obey his orders you will be punished severly.  Will Jasmine get a better life? Or will she be stuck in Woodlace forever? Well you will have to find out by reading the story.





	1. Chapter 1

Preface

Dear Citizens Of Woodlace,

I am your new President Simon Cowell. I want to keep this town safe from all crime or unruly people, therefore I have made up some rules that each citizen is Woodlace must obey or face severe punishment. The rules are as follows.  
1\. No cell phones at all. All households must have a home phone.

2\. You can't have any outside guests for more than 2 nights.

3\. You must list all the occupants in your household. If the number changes you must let me know and I must approve of the change.

4\. No laptops in your home. If you want a laptop you must get my approval first.

5\. Everyone must be at home at 10:00p.m. every night, unless you are working.

6\. No more than two vehicles per household. 

7\. Every citizen must pay property tax on the 1st of every month. If not paid you will be evicted and must stay at the community shelter.

8\. No sleeping on the streets. If you have no place to stay you must go to the community shelter. 

9\. No weapons or drugs of any kind in the household.

10\. If you are kicked out of the community shelter you will be banned from this town even if you have no where to go.

11\. All children from the ages of 6 years old to 18 years must be in school.

12\. You must keep your house cleaned at all times. You will not be notified when inspections happens.

13\. No pets at all. If you want a pet you must get my approval first.

14\. No rap or any offensive music at all. 

15\. No alcohol of any kind in your house.

16\. No fighting or stealing from one another or businesses.

17\. No severe crime such as rape, molestation, or abuse. 

18\. You can't move out of town unless you get my approval and the approval of the President of the town your moving too.

These are the rules you must obey or face severe punishment. Lets make this place a fun and safe place to live. Remember I am watching you and will know if you break my rules. Have a safe and wonderful day.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys my name is Jasmine and I live alone in a gated town called Woodlace New York. I work as a cashier at Wal Mart. I used to love living here, but recently we got a new President and he is really mean and strick. He has all these rules that you must obey or face severe punishment. Every body received a letter in the mail stating what these rules were and let me tell you what, those rules are stupid. I mean I will show you a copy of the letter every body got and you can decide for yourself how stupid these rules are.

Dear Citizens Of Woodlace,

I am your new President Simon Cowell. I want to keep this town safe from all crime or unruly people, therefore I have made up some rules that each citizen is Woodlace must obey or face severe punishment. The rules are as follows.  
1\. No cell phones at all. All households must have a home phone.

2\. You can't have any outside guests for more than 2 nights.

3\. You must list all the occupants in your household. If the number changes you must let me know and I must approve of the change.

4\. No laptops in your home. If you want a laptop you must get my approval first.

5\. Everyone must be at home at 10:00p.m. every night, unless you are working.

6\. No more than two vehicles per household. 

7\. Every citizen must pay property tax on the 1st of every month. If not paid you will be evicted and must stay at the community shelter.

8\. No sleeping on the streets. If you have no place to stay you must go to the community shelter. 

9\. No weapons or drugs of any kind in the household.

10\. If you are kicked out of the community shelter you will be banned from this town even if you have no where to go.

11\. All children from the ages of 6 years old to 18 years must be in school.

12\. You must keep your house cleaned at all times. You will not be notified when inspections happens.

13\. No pets at all. If you want a pet you must get my approval first.

14\. No rap or any offensive music at all. 

15\. No alcohol of any kind in your house.

16\. No fighting or stealing from one another or businesses.

17\. No severe crime such as rape, molestation, or abuse. 

18\. You can't move out of town unless you have my approval and the approval of the President of the town your moving too.

These are the rules you must obey or face severe punishment. Lets make this place a fun and safe place to live. Remember I am watching you and will know if you break my rules. Have a safe and wonderful day. 

I mean come on, I never had to pay property tax before, and now I have to. That is more money out of my pocket, because now not only do I have to pay rent on the 1st of every month, now I have to pay property tax as well. I am never going to make it if this keeps up. I don't make a lot at my job as it is and I barely have enough to pay rent and my bills.   
  
My friend Mandy who works with me as well told me about this other President who lives in the next state over, who is very kind and respectful to his citizens and he doesn't have a lot of rules. She said his name is Harry Styles. I told her that tomorrow when I got off work I was going to go to Silverwind New Jersey and talk with Harry Styles to see if I couldn't live there. I asked her if I got approved if she wanted to live with me and she agreed. She hates it here too. 

I have the day off so I am working on what I am going to say to Harry when I meet him. Hopefully he won't be too busy and will have time to talk with me. Just the thought of maybe having a better life has me all excited. Please let this go good for me. I need to get out of here before I end up homeless. 

It is the next day and I get up and get dressed for the day. I decided to call in to work today, because I have so much on my mind. I already told my friend Mandy what was going on and she was ok with it. She told me to let her know what President Styles said. I agreed. 

I got my keys and headed out. Silverwind New Jersey is about a two hour drive from where I live. So all the way there I was thinking about what I was going to say. The closer I got the more nervous I was. What if things don't go as planned and I am forced to live in Woodlace. Come on Jasmine get it together, think positive.

Two hours later I arrived in Silverwind. This is a gated town also so I had to stop at the gate. The guard came out and asked me what I was doing. "Hello miss what brings you to Silverwind"? "I am wanting to speak with President Styles if he isn't busy" I said. "Hold on just a second and I will ring him to see if he is up for any company. Stay right here". I nodded and waited for the guard to come back. 

A few minutes later the guard comes back. "Miss he said that he will see you. Here is the directions to his house. Good luck miss". He handed me a piece of paper with an address on it, and he walked back to his office and opened the gate. I waved at him and drove through. 

It didn't take me long to reach his house. I parked in the driveway and got out. Wow his house is huge. I walked up to the door and waited for a few minutes. Come on Jas get it together, you got this. Now knock on the door. I knocked on the door and a few minutes later a woman answered the door. "Please come in. Mr Styles is expecting you. I walked in and she escorted me to a room. "Please wait here and I will go get him for you." I nodded and walked over to a chair and sat down. What am I doing here? What if he says no? What if he says yes? So many thoughts were running through my head. 

A few minutes later Mr. Styles shows up. "Please come with me to my office", Mr.Styles said. I got up from my chair and he shook my hand. "Nice to meet you miss". "Nice to meet you as well Mr.Styles". We start to walk to his office. Well here goes nothing, wish me luck.


	3. Chapter 3

"Please have a seat", Mr. Styles said. I walked over to his desk and sat down in the chair. Mr. Styles walked around his desk and sat in his chair. "So please tell me your name and what brings you here to my office today". "My name is Jasmine Brown and I am here because I want to live here. You see the town I live in got a new President and he is really mean and strick. I am just scared that I am going to break one of his rules and be punished severely for it. There was this one girl who broke a rule and she was executed in public. The rule she broke was not having a pet without approval. I don't want to end up like her", I said. "I see, that is quite outrageous to be killed just cause you got a pet, but I am sorry Miss Jasmine there is no houses empty at the moment", Mr Styles said. My heart shattered into a million pieces. "Please, there has to be some place I can stay. What about a motel? I could stay in a motel until a house opens up". "Sorry, but hotels are for guests only. I really am sorry, but until a house opens up you can't live here". "What about staying here. I could work for you in order to stay here. Please Mr. Styles I am begging you, please let me stay here", I said crying. Harry got up from his chair and walked around his desk and sat in the chair beside me. He took my hand in his and with a soft and caring voice said "Love if there was any place I could put you believe me I would. There is no room here for you and I have plenty of workers already working for me. I really am truly sorry. Please don't cry". He brought his thumb up to my eyes and whipped my tears away. "I understand, well I guess there is nothing else, so I guess I should go", I said sniffling. "If a place opens up you will be the first to know". I just simply nodded and stood up. Harry gave me a hug and a kiss on my cheek. He walked back around his desk, and I walked out the door and left. 

Once I got to my car I just burst in to tears. I knew this would happen. After a few minutes I stopped crying and drove back to the gate. The guard which I found out his name is Niall opened the gate for me and I drove back to Woodlace. 

Two hours later I finally arrived back home. When I got inside I called Mandy to let her know what had happened. To say that she was upset is an understatement. Mandy was heartbroken just like I was. We both had hoped that we would finally be out of here, but guess not. Maybe there will be an opening come up soon and we won't have to wait that long to move. We can only hope right.

Mandy decided to come over after she got off work to keep me company. Since we were both sad about not being able to move we decided that we would keep each other company for a couple days. Since there was no rules about citizens staying the night at each others house, we thought it was okay, but little did we both know that was not true. 

Four days later Mandy decided to leave my house. We were both over not being able to move. We were both in the kitchen eating breakfest before she left. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. I got up from the table and went to answer the door. When I opened the door my heart dropped. There in my doorway was Simon Cowell himself. "Is this the residence of Jasmine Brown"? "Y...yes sir it is. I am Jasmine, how can I help you sir"? "Well Jasmine I have been informed that you have a guest who has stayed more than two nights with you, am I correct"? "Y...ye....yes sir that is correct, but she is a resident here so I thought it was okay", I said. "No, that is not okay, that rule applies to other citizens as well. Do you know what this means Jasmine"? I was scared to death. "Please sir, I didn't know because the rules didn't state that. Please don't punish me and Mandy, please sir I am begging you", I said trimbling. "Jasmine you and every body knows my rules. I sent everyone a copy in the mail. Call your friend in here, because you both are in some serious trouble". I nodded and called Mandy to the door. When she got there she looked pale. "Now you two are coming with me now. You will face punishment of being executed. Your execution day is this Friday, but until then you will both be put in my dungeon with little food and water, now lets go". We both went with Simon and got into his car. We were both crying because we didn't want to die. "Stop crying, you both knew the rules and yet you broke them. If you couldn't face the punishment l then you shouldn't have broken my rules. Now stop crying before I kill you both right now". We both stopped crying and continued the ride in silence.

Thirty minutes later we arrived at Simon's house. We all got out of the car and Simon let us down a long walkway that eventually lead to a building. Simon opened the door and we all walked inside. We walked to a desk where a guard was sitting. Simon told the guard why we were there, and the guard grabbed some keys from the wall and opened up a cell. He hands the keys to Simon and walks back to his desk. Simon pushed us both in and shut and locked the door. "Now you girls will stay here until Friday when you both will be executed in public. Now I will send a email to all surrounding Presidents and if one decides to safe you both before Friday, you will be free to go, but if not you will be executed at 2:00p.m. Friday", Simon said. "Did you give that other girl the same deal as you are giving us"?, I asked. "Yes I did, but she spit on me and that is one thing I can not stand so therefore I had here executes that same day within an hour". "Oh, I understand". Simon then turned and walks over to the guard and he stans up' Simon then whispered something to the guard in which he just nods, and then Simon leaves. The guard sits back at his desk and me and Mandy find a place to sit down on this hard floor. I really hope someone saves us, but the way my luck is going it doesn't look good. Please wish us luck, we both want out of here.


End file.
